Never demon hunt alone
by NYRforever
Summary: Quick little 1 shot about Jace coming back to the institute after getting serverly injured when he goes demon hunting alone and what happens. Jace and Clary fluff! R&R!


**Ok. Quick one shot I made. R&R please! I don't own any of the characters.**

Jace POV:

I ran back to the institute with blood all over me. I had gone demon hunting alone and found a whole pack of them. I had to battle them all myself with only my stele and seraph blade. I was lucky to only get a couple of cuts and most likely a broken left arm. I don't think I got any demon poison but I'm hurrying back to the institute anyway to make sure. When I walked in I almost automatically felt dizzy.

_ It's from the running. You don't have demon poison. _I assured myself as I ran into the elevator and went up to the infirmary. On my way I ran into Isabelle.

"Jace what happened to you?" She asked me obviously concerned.

"Nothing happened to me. Why?" I asked. _Maybe I don't look too bad._

Isabelle placed her hands on her hips. "So you just randomly broke your left arm and got about a milli- Jace, are you ok?"

I started to get dizzier than before then and almost passed out. She caught me.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I tried to assure her. I wasn't sure if I was myself.

Suddenly Clary walked down from the training room. She caught one glimpse of me and flipped.

"Oh my god! Jace! What happened? Are you ok? You're so pale! And what's with all of the cuts? Oh Jace! You didn't go demon hunting alone again? Did you?" Clary babbled. _She's so cute when she's concerned_,I thought.

"I did. Found a pack of demons and killed them all." I admitted. Both girls seemed pissed off at that.

"YOU DID WHAT?" They screamed in unison.

They dragged me to the infirmary and called Magnus. I kept trying to convince them I was fine but it was getting hard to keep myself from passing out. Finally I gave in and let the darkness consume me.

Clary POV:

Jace passed out in one of the infirmary beds. He looked younger and more peaceful when he's asleep. But now he's as white as a ghost. I'm hoping he didn't get too much demon poison in him so he has a better chance of recovering. Magnus had come earlier and cleaned him up a little and got the poison out; but not soon enough for Jace to not have the effects of it hit him. He was drenched in so much blood when he came in that the white sheets were now a deep red. I'm wishing he hadn't gone alone. I've been sitting anxiously in a seat by his bed for 5 hours now. "Please wake up Jace.Please."I pleaded. After about another hour I fell asleep dreaming of Jace waking up and being fine.

Jace POV:

I suddenly emerged from the blackness. I looked to my left to figure out I'm in the infirmary because of all of the white empty beds. Then I looked down to find out that the sheets I'm under are a deep red. _I must've lost a lot of blood_,I thought. Finally I turn my head to the right to find my red headed, green eyed, perfect angel sleeping in a chair by my bed. I smile at her. _She looks so peaceful and innocent_,I think. Suddenly she wakes up with a start and an alarmed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

She looked up obviously not expecting me to be up and sighed in relief. "Nothing anymore." She replied and crawled into the bed next to me.

"Ok." I replied as she put her head on my chest.

"Jace?" She asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yeah?" I replied looking down at her.

She looked up at me with her emerald green eyes and begged "Don't go demon hunting alone again. Please just don't!"

"I promise I won't, Clary." I replied knowing that was what she wanted to hear. Not that I would. I would just be more careful next time.

"You're lying." She accused. "Really promise. Swear you won't."

I sighed. "I swear by the angel I won't go demon hunting alone. Happy?"

Her tense body relaxed. "Yes. Thank you." She finally said and we both drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**What do you guys think? Just a quick little one shot I wanted to make. R&R! R&R some of my other stories too! Also check out xlabx7! She's awesome and writes the best stories! ~NYRforever **


End file.
